


Road to redemption

by oceandolfin



Series: Redemption and forgiveness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP alternate universe, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Potters are not dead, feudal magical society, lies and redemption, rigid social structure, there is no Lord Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“[No] matter what a waste one has made of one's life, it is ever possible to find some path to redemption, however partial"</p>
<p>A simple lie can have serious repercussions.Draco Malfoy, only heir to pureblood aristocratic family realises it too late. But can he give up everything he has stood for to be with the only person in the world he has loved and hurt the most as he traverses on the road to redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am a newbie writer borrowing JKR's toys to play in my world but ron is the one I am not going to return. It is still a magical world but with a rigid social structure. The characters may be a bit ooc but I have tried to retain their inherent personality traits.  
> Hope you enjoy the story. ..

Prologue

 

"Draco, stop whining. It was the only broom available" Lucius Malfoy, the Lord of the Malfoy Manor, scolded his eight year old son and heir apparent.

"But father it's a Cleansweep. I want a Firebolt. You promised", pouted the son.

"Okay, if you do not want it, I will give it to that Weasley kid you play around with. Are you happy now? Where is that bloody house elf with my drink and has Arthur Weasley arrived?"

Draco was mortified. His father was his hero and he craved his father's attention which he rarely got. He had always wanted to do things to appease his father. "Father please do not give it to Ron, I promise I will play with it."

Ron was son of Arthur Weasley who was under the employment of Lucius Malfoy. Arthur was in charge of overlooking their estate and lived in servant's quarter with his large family. He was cousin of Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy, which her ladyship always refused to acknowledge. "Nobody in my family has such garish red hair and those features" she used to say. The Malfoys were an old respected pure blooded aristocratic family. They had platinum blond hair and fine delicate features. "Having Draco is more than enough for my nerves. How do these Weasleys manage their brood of seven children with not a single galleon to their name? Breeding like rabbits" she wondered sometimes.

Nobody knew how Weasleys managed though. Whenever one met Arthur Weasley, he was smiling and whistling about and getting excited about muggle things. "Simpleton" Lucius Malfoy used to sneer. The only reason he used tolerated Arthur Weasley was because Weasley was an honest man. All the records and finance of Lucius’s large estate were always in impeccable order. Arthur’s wife, Molly Weasley was plump little woman who welcomed everybody with a heart-warming smile and delicious pies. The Weasley's youngest son Ronald was of same age as Draco and would very often play with him.

"Father, may I go and show my new toy to Ron?"

"Yes you may go but remember no complaining next time", Lucius dismissed Draco. "He is such a whiny child. You have really spoilt her, Narcissa" Lucius told his wife after Draco left with his new broom.

"He is as well behaved as any scion of aristocratic family. But do you think is it appropriate for him socialising with that Weasley brat?” Narcissa Malfoy replied haughtily.

"It’s better than his getting on our nerves and it’s only matter of two three more years. He will be going to Hogwarts then, dear, where he will be fraternizing with children of prominent pureblooded families and will forget all about that Weasley boy." Lucius reassured his lady.

"I have heard headmaster Albus Dumbledore is thinking of admitting children of lower class families if their magic is good enough and even mudbloods. I shudder to even think about it."

"Remember my dear; it is your husband who is the chairman of the Board of Directors. The long lived traditions of Hogwarts would never ever get sacrificed for someone's notion of altruism. I have already talked to Parkinsons, Bones, Notts and Macmillan. Only Potters are in favour of headmaster’s madness. Rest assured Hogwarts is and always will be an exclusive school for pureblood aristocrats like us and scums like Weasleys would never enter its prestigious gates. You worry about that son of yours. I sincerely hope he does not bring disgrace to our noble house."

 

"Ron, see what my father got for me" Draco came hurling towards Ron in his new broom excitedly causing a crash.

Ron was waiting to play with Master Draco in his playroom marvelling at the collection of toys. He always wondered how could one person play with so many things.

"Wicked...It’s a broom! But look Master Draco, you broke the hand of your Chinese doll!" Ron exclaimed.

"I do not care. I am too old for all this stuff anyway".

"Can I take it for my little sister? It is already broken."

"Yes, please do. It was such a terrible gift from my aunt Bella. She always sends ugly gifts. Anyway look at me fly." Draco kicked off his broom and shot up towards the ceiling.

Ron watched him fly, waving and cheering him around. It would be so cool to actually own a broom and not plead and beg his brothers to have one turn in their ancient broom, which actually belonged to their uncle. For Ron, these trips to Malfoy Manor were special because none of his brothers had ever been to it. He used to stare wide eyed in wonder at marble fountains, white peacocks in garden and huge glass chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. He used to talk so much after his visits from the Manor that his dad used to call his visits 'little Ronnie in wonderland'. Now he was going to give his little sister a beautiful doll. Ginny would be so happy to actually own a doll which is made of porcelain and not from the rags which his mom made. He liked Master Draco but was afraid of Lord and Lady Malfoy. They never kissed their son or hugged him. His mum would never let Ron go without those wet kisses and full body hugs despite him squirming all the time.

The noise of something crashing suddenly pulled him from his thoughts and he saw Draco lying on floor with his broom and broken glass pieces and crying loudly.

"Oh no, I broke it. What am I going to do now Ron?" Draco cried.

"It is just broken glass, Master Draco. Don't worry."

"No, you idiot, it is my family’s heirloom. My father is so proud of it. He keeps it on stupid mantelpiece for whole world to see. And now I have broken it and he is definitely going to kill me" Draco was inconsolable.

“Nobody ever kills anyone over a piece of glass piece, Master Draco, do not be afraid."

"What was that noise Draco?” Lucius Malfoy came strolling towards them.

"Dad! Ron and I were just playing. He wanted to try on the broom and I told him to fly outside but he did not listen to me and crashed in to the wall and broke that heirloom thing." Draco knew he was lying but he did not want to see disappointment or resentment on his father's face and Ron was his friend and friends do that for each other all the time.

"Is it true, Weasley? You broke it?" Lucius asked sternly.

"Y...yes sir", Ron stammered his ears going as red as his hair. 

"Do you know punishment of such an offence? Come with me to the library and Draco you better go to your room."

That was the first time Draco had ever lied to his father. Ron never told him what punishment his father gave to him. For first few days guilt gnawed at his heart, especially, when something changed in Ron whenever Lucius Malfoy was around. But his craving for his father's love and approval, buried that lie in deeper recesses of his heart. And Ron never minded, that was what he liked about Ron. He was always bounding with energy like a puppy. Ron was an excellent listener too. How attentively Ron would listen to Draco barraging about expensive toys, exotic holidays, and all the important people Draco because of his father’s connections, with wonder in his bright blue eyes. Being the only child, Draco enjoyed stories Ron used to tell about his large family, about how his brothers would play pranks on Ron all the time, about how they all would play quidditich in the backyard and those delicious treacle tart or apple pies which Ron's mother would make. Though Draco met other kids his age, belonging to the prominent pureblood families, but something was always amiss when he used to play with them. Ron was only friend Draco ever had till he was eleven years old, when it was time for him to go to Hogwarts, and make his mark as only heir of Malfoy family.


	2. Summer of love and heartbreak

Seven years later.....

 

"So son, how are your studies going? Has Dumbledore disclosed who is going to be head boy yet?” Lucius Malfoy enquired from his son “Remember everybody in our noble family has been the Head Boy of Hogwarts."

It was Draco's final year in Hogwarts and since it was summer holidays, Draco was at home having dinner together with family after one whole year.

"Lucius please, don’t start your with cross examination on dinner table. He has just arrived in the morning. He must be dead tired. Look at how handsome has he grown. All the girls in Hogwarts must be swooning over him. Very soon we will be getting flooded with courtship offers from other families. Oh, how much he reminds me of younger version of you" Narcissa Malfoy sighed with her hand on her heart. "Your father was quite a heartthrob in those days. Girls used to follow him everywhere. God knows how much I plotted and planned to make him notice me."

"Darling, I noticed you the day you entered Hogwarts the first time. You were poles apart from your sisters, like a swan in family of ducklings. Bella with her scandalous life and Andromeda the disgrace to the family" Lucius replied disdainfully. "Okay then, no talk of studies, let’s talk about Quidditich then. So did you finally win the house cup?"

"No, Father. Potter beat me." Draco replied bitterly.

"I am hearing that for five years now. I even gave you the Thunderbolt, because you whined about it. Even with most expensive broom ever you let the son of that arrogant man James Potter humiliate you in every match. You disappoint me so much Draco. That mudblood is still ahead of you in studies. Potter kid beats you in the field and a mudbood in classes! What are you good at except making excuses?” Lucius exploded at his son.

"I still cannot believe it that there is a mudblood in Hogwarts", Narcissa exclaimed trying to calm her husband's temper by diverting his attention from her son.

"And how many times have I told you that Headmaster used his power, to admit one student of his choice, for that mudblood witch. He said that she is very talented and has strong magic. We could not do anything about it."

"I am ahead of Granger in potions." Draco murmured.

"That’s because Potion master Snape hates mudbloods. Otherwise she will beat you in potions too. I never thought in my whole life that my only son would come second to a mudblood. You are such a disappointment and a disgrace Draco" Lucius Malfoy lamented and rose from dinner table leaving mother and son alone reeling from his outburst.

"Don’t feel bad Draco” Narcissa tried to placate her son. She was always torn between her two loves - her husband and her son. “Your father loves you so much and that’s why he has so many expectations of you. We worry about you."

"It is ok, Mother. I love him too. I am going for a walk now" Draco said leaving the dining hall.

He hated being disappointment to his father. He had worked so hard for his studies. He had never skipped a Quidditich practice. It was not his fault that Potter was too good a Quidditich player. And that ugly Granger was such a bookworm. She had no social life as to speak of, that’s why she studied so much and got better grades than him. He detested both of them so much. They were robbing him of his glory. He, Draco Malfoy, the noblest of the blood, should have been the best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts.

"Is it you,Master Draco? What are you doing, wandering out in garden at such late hours?" the voice of Arthur Weasley startled him from his reverie. He took a deep sigh and replied "Yes, Arthur. It’s me. I arrived today from Hogwarts for summer holidays. I was just taking an evening stroll. I missed the gardens of Manor."

"Look, how tall have you grown Master Draco. You have turned into such a handsome young gentleman now” Arthur remarked. “You know, Ron is also at home for his holidays. I remember how close you both used to be as kids. Time has flown fast." Arthur shrugged his shoulders staring wistfully at Draco.

Ron....He had almost forgotten about Ron. It had been seven years since he had seen Ron last. Ron had brought him a good luck present. He remembered, Ron standing awkwardly by his bedroom’s door, while he was excitedly packing his bags for Hogwarts. It was a wooden dragon which Ron had made himself in his father's yard, an exact replica of that glass heirloom he had broken and lied about so many years ago.

"How is Ron? What is he doing nowadays?" he asked curiously.

Arthur smiled as he took off his glasses and replied wiping it. "He is fine, taller than me now. He became very quiet and morose that year you left for Hogwarts. So we decided to send him to his brother Charlie in Romania who works in a dragon reserve there. But now he is back and will help me in looking after the estate. It feels nice to have your children help you when you grow old. Your father is also looking forward to you taking over his business, you know."

Draco smiled politely at Arthur Weasley. He had always wanted big family just like Weasleys but his parents were always scornful of them.

"Ron is working near that little brook making a shed for horses. If you want, you can meet him there. He would be happy to see you. I have to go and meet your father now."

Draco knew the way to the brook by heart. He and Ron swam there on lazy summer afternoons as kids. Ron's mother made them the picnic basket with sandwiches and lemon tarts. But once his mother saw him there, sitting on the ground and eating with his hands. She had raised hell and that was the end of Ron’s and his excursions to the brook.

The sight of familiar red hair brought smile to his heart. It lifted the heavy load that had settled on his heart after the dinner conversation. “That garish color” his mother used to say. Ron he saw was not at all the Ron he remembered. Ron had grown and acquired some muscles. Working in Romania had suited him well.

"Hello Ronald... How are you?"

"Oh, son of Merlin, is it really you, Master Draco!" Ron exclaimed.

"Just call me Draco, Ron. I am not little boy anymore" Draco drawled.

"Well, I can bloody well see that." Ron replied cheekily.

"But I am not as tall as you, idiot. Romania has stretched you thin. "

"I cannot help it. I am a growing boy" Ron waved his hand.

"How much more you want to grow? Want to give a giraffe competition?” Draco laughed at Ron.

"So how is Hogwarts? Tell me everything. I am dying to know" asked Ron good-naturedly.

They talked for hours that evening like they used to do. It had been so long since he had laughed like that. As summer sun began to fade with its rays reflecting in Ron's hair like a molten gold, Draco observed that how beautiful had Ron grown. With his blue eyes, lopsided grin and little freckles splattered over his face, he looked like a vision. Draco went to sleep that night dreaming about Ron, wondering what it would feel like to kiss those delightful freckles, one by one. He woke up, smiling and feeling light-hearted. But when he remembered his dream, his good mood disappeared. How could he ever fantasise about making out with a boy? He felt so disgusted with himself. It had been going on for past few years, he had started noticing boys more than girls. At Yule ball last year he had tried to sleep with Pansy Parkinson, his then girlfriend. It was the most embarrassing incident in his life. He could not get aroused even at the sight of unclad Pansy with her ample breasts. He had blamed the failure on unattractiveness of Pansy, breaking her heart, but he knew that fault lay with him. Images of Blaise Zabini, fresh from shower wrapped in a towel or Harry Potter sweating after Quidditich match were the ones that flashed in his head when he pleasured himself. He always felt guilty afterwards. His father had a reputation of being quite a Lothario in his youth and here he was, his son, a fucking fairy. He had to control these unnatural urges. The urge to touch those fiery red hair, to discover the pattern of freckles in that body, to kiss those lips, making those blue eyes turn dark in desire was overwhelming but he was Draco, the heir of Malfoy family. He would be the epitome of self-control. He heard sound of soft knock on his door and the boy who had tormented him in his dreams was standing before him wearing an outrageous orange shirt and grinning ear to ear.

"What a sight, Weasley. That awful orange shirt is just perfect for that red hair of yours. Have a little pity on others if you are the first thing they are going to see in the morning" he teased.

"Shut up. It’s Chudley Cannons versus Falmouth Falcons today. I am wearing this shirt for good luck. Get ready we are going flying today" Ron exclaimed.

"You know, Ron, this visual torture of the beholders is not going to help your team. Chudley Cannons will maintain its unbeatable record of longest running losing streak ever", he told Ron smiling at his unflappable enthusiasm.

"What do you want me to do? Take off my lucky shirt? Sorry, loyal supporters always stick up for their teams" as Ron went on and on but the only thing Draco visualised was Ron taking off his shirt in front of him. Oh god, this summer is going to be an exquisite torture.

They did go flying that day and had so much fun. Lucius Malfoy had gone to France to settle some scandal regarding his aunt Bella. His aunt Bella was infamous for her numerous dalliances causing embarrassment to Lucius Malfoy and hindrance to his political ambitions. Draco was in charge of Manor in his father’s absence and he was enjoying his freedom thoroughly. He and Ron spent every waking hour together that magical summer. They played Quidditich, went exploring the forest behind the manor. Sometimes they just simply lazed around. Life in Hogwarts had jaded Draco. He was always trying to achieve something, to get excellent grades, to maintain the position of power in his Slytherin house and to undermine that Potter on Quidditich field; in the process he had stopped having fun. He had never been as carefree as he was that summer with Ron; he had been just Draco, without the burden of being a Malfoy. It was just like his childhood except for that desire to touch Ron, to feel him in his arms; it was getting stronger day by day.

"What are you dreaming about?" Ron interrupted his thoughts.

They were lying in grass below a tree after a heavy Quidditch session. He stared at Ron who was looking at him with concern in his face. The blue of clear sky was reflecting in his eyes. Sunlight had framed his face in auburn halo. Ron was looking so beautiful that Draco felt his self-control crumbling. He couldn’t deny himself any longer. "I am going to do something stupid now", he said, kissing Ron on his lips. His lips were soft and warm, he lingered a little savoring the feeling.

Ron broke away blushing "What are you doing?"

"Something I have wanted to do for so long", he replied emboldened by the fact Ron had not punched him or ran away from him.

"May I do that again?"

"I d...do not understand" Ron spluttered now blushing profusely going red as tomato.

Damn it was the most beautiful sight Draco had ever seen. "I couldn’t help myself" he replied truthfully, smiling at nervous Ron. He took Ron's face in his hands and kissed him again. This time Ron responded and opened his mouth.

"This is what a kiss ought to be" he thought as he recalled his clumsy attempts to snog Pansy. After that first kiss, everything changed between them. They could not seem to get enough of each other. They were young and in first throng of passion. They spent days and nights exploring each other's bodies and learning new things about each other. The warm days of summer were filled with wet kisses and cool nights were full of heat of their love making. Deep in his heart he knew he was falling for Ron, for his servant's son. But blushing, self -conscious yet passionate naked Ron was his favorite thing in the whole world and he did not want to give it up just yet. He convinced himself that his feelings were just lust. He knew he was being reckless and his father would disapprove but Lucius Malfoy was not there and he was getting addicted to Ron's kisses. They never talked about the future. It felt like they were living in a dream. If sometimes Ron would bring it up and Draco would shush him by snogging him senseless.

Such happiness could not last that long. Ron had surprised him that day and challenged him to go skinny dipping. He had risen to challenge and of course it had led to snogging and passionate making out session. He was enjoying moans of Ron so much that he failed to hear footsteps behind him.

"What the hell is going on", Lucius Malfoy had thundered after catching his son naked with Weasley's brat.

“Nothing father, we were just swimming that's all", he lied. It had become such a habit lying to his father. It was as if the situation had not changed. He felt like he was still that little boy standing before his father blaming Ron for mess he had caused. "It was Ron's idea".

"Was it your idea Weasley?" his father asked Ron looking at him so strangely that it unnerved Draco. Ron had gone red and was trying to cover his nakedness with his hands. He looked terrified like a trapped animal.

"Tell your father to meet me urgently, Weasley", Lucius dismissed Ron apparently satisfied at Ron's reaction. "And Draco, you better come with me. We have lots to discuss."

Draco retreated with his father to his study with dread in his heart and obediently listened to his father speak.

"There are some things which you need to know. I have accepted courtship proposal for you while in France. Greengrasses are very important people and they have permanent seat here in Wizengamot. They have two daughters who go to Beauxbatons Academy there, eldest Daphne and younger Astoria. You will be getting engaged to Astoria as soon as you finish Hogwarts. With connections like these, nothing would stop you from becoming most the important man in the ministry. Power and control are the only two things that matter, emotions, feelings are for the weak. Do you know the history of Weasleys? Arthur Weasley's mother was your grandmother’s sister. She fell in love and married a lower class shopkeeper in Diagon Alley. Arthur went to a local magic school and learned only skills of book keeping and other spells for a handyman. See where he has ended up. So think about it before you go frolicking with likes of them. Of course you can have fun on the side if you like these perversions but marriage with Astoria Greengrass is inevitable. And also the last thing, I just got information from Snape that after much pressure Dumbledore has finally agreed to make you the head boy of Hogwarts. Your bright future is just a handful away. Snatch it with both hands and make me proud, son."

He was the head boy. He had beaten Potter. He should tell Ron about it. As he took his wand out for apparating to Ron's place, he stopped himself. What the hell was he doing running to Ron? His father was right. They are noble and powerful Malfoys who were friends with Merlin himself. It was his dream to be Minister of Magic someday, to be the most powerful person in the Wizarding World. He had talent for it and now thanks to his dad, he had right connections too. He would have to forget about Ron for time being. Once he would marry Astoria and have his son, he would be free to sleep discretely with whoever he liked. And Ron was going to be here working under him. Ron would never mind. He was finally going to make his father proud. He was pleased with himself. He had figured it out.

He went in search of Ron to tell him about his big news. He found him by the side of brook, their secret meeting place. Ron was looking a little sad and pensive. When Ron saw Draco, he ran towards him and hugged him hard. "Did he hurt you? I was so worried."

"Why would my father hurt me, Ron?" he enquired.

"He was so enraged when he saw us together. So I was worried." Ron blushed looking at his shoes with his ears getting red.

"No, he was not angry, in fact he gave me some very good news. You are looking at new head boy of Hogwarts," he boasted pleased as punch.

"Really", Ron hugged him again, looking happy or relieved, he could not discern.

"And I am getting engaged to Astoria Greengrass” he explained “they are a wealthy family living in France. As soon as I finish Hogwarts we are setting up the dates".

"B...But what about us." Ron stammered.

"What about it? Did you really think I would marry you as if such a thing between men were possible? Even if it were possible, I am a Malfoy and you are one of Weasleys who serve under us. Masters do not marry servants, Ron. Look, we had a good thing and you really are sexy and adorable. Maybe we can have some fun in future together but right now we have to forget this sweet little dalliance. It was really great summer Ron" he tried to comfort Ron whose blue eyes were now clouded with tears."I must go now. I have to leave for London today to meet Greengrasses and then to Hogwarts. It is going to be such a great year for me. You are my good luck charm."

"All the best for your bright future, Master Draco", Ron whispered softly.

Draco arrived at London next day bustling with enthusiasm but somehow even the hustle bustle of following days could not erase the image of Ron sitting slumped on the ground. But if he had to conquer his world, he had to forget about hurt in Ron’s eyes. If it felt he had left a little piece of himself behind in Manor’s sunlit ground, it was the sacrifice he had to make to be the man his father would be proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is almost finished... But tomorrow I will update latest chapter of my other fic " whispers of my heart"..


	3. A very important day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart felt thanks to readers for giving kudos. It is first story I have attempted to write and it gives me encouragement to see some of you liking it ..so here is the next chapter..

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy preened at himself in the mirror adjusting the collar of his robe thanking Madam Malkin for designing his outfit to perfection . It was his engagement today. He wanted to be cynosure of everybody's eyes. It had been a year he had left Hogwarts and he was really starting to take baby steps towards his goal. Today was very important day for achieving that. All prominent pureblood families and who and who of wizarding world were invited. Reporters and photographers from Daily Prophet had landed in lawns of Manor since morning. It was like Quidditch World cup final out there. He recalled with smile on his lips how he had snubbed Rita Skitter who was pestering him about exclusive rights to cover his engagement ceremony.

"If you look one more time in that damned mirror, I promise I will transform you into one of those peacocks strutting about in your garden" bored voice of Blaise Zabini interrupted his thoughts.

" Getting jealous, are we? ",Draco smirked at his schoolmate.

" Jealous of getting engaged at nineteen! " Blaise exclaimed, " God forbid. "

Blaise Zabini belonged to half Italian pure blood family. He was the most outrageous flirt and flamboyant man. He had no specific preferences with regards to gender and took pride in calling himself true connoisseur of beauty.

" Who is that delicious thing I just met outside?" Blaise enquired.

" Probably one of my cousins. The whole extended family has descended down in the Manor today. Even I know only half of them" , he replied passively adjusting the golden brooch on his robe which had been gift from his in laws.

"Does your cousin have red hair. I thought all Malfoys had blonde hair like yours".

"What, Oh Damn" Draco cried pricking himself in his finger by the brooch. " Who are you talking about?", he asked irritatedly.

" Tall, redhead, blue eyes... I just met him outside in lawn. He was such a eye candy. I will have my eyes on him all day", Blaise smiled.

" Were you not on mission to seduce Granger ", Draco asked.

" Hermione Granger is too smart to fall for my tricks and I bet she and Potter are together. Have you invited Potter to your engagement party to rub your success in his face? Imagine the best seeker in history of Hogwarts and he went and signed on Chudley Cannons, the most pathetic team in the world. Who supports them?" Blaise scoffed.

"I know of somebody who does", Draco replied as he remembered the hideous orange shirt on a redheaded boy and heated arguments regarding the "loser" team. He had not seen Ron since that summer. He had shifted to London soon after finishing Hogwarts to train under Mr Edward Greengrass erstwhile head of Wizengamot and his future father in law. He had been so busy this past year to even visit Malfoy Manor during holidays. He had heard from his father that Ron had taken over most of the responsibility from his father and was overlooking preparations for his engagement ceremony. He smiled inwardly at the memories of that reckless summer . Though he still felt a little ashamed whenever his father looked at him pointedly while talking about Weasleys. He felt he was still judged by his father for letting go of his control and logic that summer. The images of Ron, wet and naked with droplets of water dripping over his torso and the amazing feeling of Ron's lips or his large hands on his body still woke him from his sleep with throbbing arousal. He had realized that cold and sterile kisses of his fiancee Astoria could never replace those animalistic and passionate snogging sessions with Ron by that little brook under Maple tree.

" You didn't tell me about the sexy redhead. Who is he? " Blaise's voice again interrupted his train of thoughts and he replied nonchalantly "He must be Ron, son of manager of Malfoy estate. He is in charge of taking care of guests and all".

" Tell him to take special care of me", Blaise winked at Draco naughtily which suddenly angered Draco.

" I did not know that standards of Blaise Zabini , the great Casanova of Hogwarts, have fallen so low that he is looking for attentions of a low class servant." he spat in disgust.

Blaise turned red in embarrassment and sheepishly smiled at him ," Just going through dry spell, Draco. And who are you calling Casanova? Who broke the heart of Parkinson ? and who is getting engaged to the most eligible girl in whole wizarding world. Tell me how far with Astoria have you gone, give me some juicy details? If you want me to keep my eyes and hands off your redhead, I have to live vicariously through your sexual adventures with sweet and innocent Astoria".

"You are so uncouth, Blaise. No one can ever believe that you belong to a family of aristocrats after hearing such an language. You are becoming as bad as that Potter." Draco shook his head with disgust as he admonished Blaise, " Imagine having a mudblood as a friend and touching her, Potter is such a disgrace to wizarding world. His mother is a muggle born. If Potters were not the direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor, James Potter would have been boycotted for committing such an atrocity, my father says. And less said about Potter's so called uncles better it is. That Sirius Black is literally the black sheep of the family. Imagine living together with a werewolf. The day I become Minister of Magic first thing I will do is permanently banish those freaks from our world."

" Minister of Magic..such big dreams, Malfoy", Blaise snorted.

Draco could not help noticing the sarcasm behind Blaise's voice. How much he hated his so called friends. He tolerated them only because they were purebloods and would be useful to him in future.They were fully capable of stabbing him behind his back if need arises rather than taking the blame for him like Ron did. Why was he thinking of Ron so much today. He and Astoria were made for each other. She was pureblood with excellent manners and poise ideally suited for the Lady of Malfoy Manor. That she failed to arise him sexually was a minor deterrent and for that he had Ron. He heard a soft knock on his bedroom's door and the very object of his rumination walked in and spoke," I am sorry to interrupt you Sir, but Lord Malfoy Senior wants his Lordship downstairs"

Ron Weasley had changed over the last two years. He had grown more taller and wider with his broad shoulders and well muscled torso but his face was still charmingly boyish with those delectable freckles and that wide eyed stare. No doubt Blaise had called him eye candy. The sight of Ron standing before him with downcast eyes stirred something in his groins. Like a moth drawn to a flame he felt the familiar urge to touch Ron. No, he could not lose his self control on today of all days. Feeling angry at himself Draco walked past him along with Blaise completely ignoring him.

 

Ron Weasley remained standing like a statue and watched Draco pass him without even a single glance at his direction. It still hurts like a niggling physical injury. He had tried so hard to forget everything but each and every moment of their being together was permanently etched in his fucking heart like a metal set on the cast. Even after two years, he had still not mustered up courage to visit their secret meeting place by the brook in spite of working in the Manor. His father had told him multiple times to clean up the weeds that had sprung up there but for him it was a graveyard where he had buried his poor broken heart. He remembered asking his parents once when he was a child why they were poor and his mom had told him they were not poor because they have wealth of love which was the most important thing in the world. His childish five year old had scoffed at the answer but now he did not even have love left inside his heart because he had given it all to a boy who never returned it. It was not Draco's fault. Draco had never promised him anything. He was too stupid to misinterpret everything. He never was the bright one in his family. All his brothers had done well for themselves. His elder brother Bill was working for Gringott Bank and Charlie was dragon tamer. Percy hardworking as he was, had risen to post of junior clerk under the Minister of Magic and twins had set up a small joke shop in Diagon Alley. He was still aimless in his life and was drifting away. Those four years in Romania working with Charlie were the most miserable years for him. He was homesick all the time. He hated harsh rays of sun and intolerable heat , unpredictable storms and smells of dragon dung. He longed for cool evenings of England and large green fields and apple orchards of Manor. In spite of some horrible memories and heartbreak, he still loved every bit of Malfoy estate. It had been such a big part of his childhood and only thing he was good at in the whole world was taking care of it. So he had decided to help his father in managing the estate and was currently in charge of overseeing the preparations of the most important event in history of Malfoy Manor since the birth of Draco. Lord Lucius Malfoy himself had appointed Ron and trusted him with such an important responsibility and Ron really did not want to spoil Draco's special day with any shortcomings from his side. He had been so busy for past few days revamping and decorating the whole garden, picking the best meat and most succulent fruits and vegetables for the feast, warding off nuisance of nosy reporters and guarding and motivating the house elves to do their duties properly.

As he descended down the hall, he could not help being awestruck at such an opulence and extravagance. There were millions lights illuminating the great hall from the giant chandeliers, golden curtains were fluttering in air, silver cutlery was on full display with sumptuous feast . The most vintage wines handpicked from cellar of the Manor were getting served in silver goblets with insignia of Malfoy family crest carved on them by dozens of nervous house elves. Ron had never seen so many people dressed in finest robes and expensive jewellery and standing proudly in centre of them was Draco Malfoy. He looked resplendent in his silver grey silk robes shimmering in light with his blond hair slicked up and moved gracefully acknowledging his guests. His sister Ginny who worked under Madam Malkin had told him incessantly how the material for that robe had been ordered from finest silk from China and threads used to stitch the dress were pure gold. The dress must have alone cost what they earned in the whole year. He looked at his big clumsy hands and second hand dress robes which he had asked Ginny to mend for him. He wondered how foolishly he had once imagined that Draco Malfoy might have loved him once.

As he tried to sneak away from glitter and glamour of the party, he bumped into someone. "I am extremely sorry, Sir. I was not looking where I was going." he tried to apologize to the young man standing before him before a flash of recognition came to his mind and he blurted out," You really are Harry Potter, the seeker for Chudley Cannons". He felt his face and ears getting red at his gaffe.

" Yes, Harry Potter in flesh and blood unless Uncle Sirius has polyjuiced into me again to play the prank on my father" ,the young man with black unruly hair and kind green eyes behind the spectacles replied with smile on his handsome face and extended his hands, " And who must you be?"

" I am Ron Weasley. I work for Lord Malfoy, Sir. I was just leaving." he stammered nervously while shaking Harry Potter's hands.

" Good then. Lets go outside away from these pompous fools. By the way are you anyway related to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, that joke shop in corner of Diagon Alley". Harry enquired still holding Ron's hands. " They are my brothers. Mr Potter", he answered politely and tried to pry his hands away from Potter's. "Please call me Harry, the only Mr Potter I know of is my dad. We, I mean me and my uncles are very fond of your brothers shop. I bought most of their stuff when I was in Hogwarts of course Hermione confiscated half of it. It has been very long since I had been there. Lets go there now, right. " Harry said excitedly letting go of Ron's hands and unbuttoned the collar of his dress robe moaning " This stuff is killing me. If you want seeker of Chudley Canons to prematurely die of boredom, you would help me escape from this torture".

There was something about the young man standing before him and exaggeratedly gagging his mouth like a child that Ron could not help laughing " As a biggest fan of the team, I can't let that happen".

"You are a true fan, Ron Weasley." Harry Potter gave him a mock salute " Let me pinch Draco Malfoy's finest champagne before running away. Wait for me by that hideous statue on the fountain. I will be right back." Harry winked before disappearing in the crowd."

Laughing at Harry's antics, Ron walked towards the fountain. He had never seen son of such a well known aristocratic family behave like this. He was reminded of the casual pranks and leg pulling he and his siblings used to do to each other all the time. For the first time in this awful week, he felt light hearted and could forget the gnawing pain in his heart.

"Weasley right, Why are you standing here all alone?" Ron saw olive skinned beautiful man who he had seen with Draco addressing him in his silken voice.

"Go away. Don Juan Zabini. He is with me.", Harry Potter had arrived with a wine bottle and two glasses in his hands and dismissed the man casually.

"Potter, gate crashing the party . Are you looking for favours from important people " Blaise answered maliciously and looking at Ron added, "or not so important ones"

"Unlike you, Zabini, My family got special invitation from Lucius Malfoy. We do not ride on backs of influential friends." Harry said calmly.

Turning red in anger, Blaise Zabini walked way looking contemptuously at both Harry and Ron.

"Don Juan Zabini? that's his name", Ron asked Harry.

"No, but thats what he believes himself to be," Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You do not like master  Draco or his friends much", Ron remarked.

"Nice observation. Actually, initially I thought it was some stupid inter-house rivalry but then Malfoy and his coterie of friends were really nasty to one of my closest friend just because she was muggle born. So, I retaliated back and we became worst enemies." Harry explained taking sip from his glass and offering another to Ron.

"But why are you here if you dislike him so much?" Ron asked curiously taking the offered glass.

"Excellent wine hmm...for this obviously " Harry joked pointing to bottle of wine, adding " It is Hermione's fault. Our family got a invite from Draco's father and she forced me to come here to put to the end stupid school rivalry and be a mature person. Fucking good that did to me".

"Once you get to know master Draco, he is not a bad sort."Ron explained taking sip from the glass remembering Draco as a kid when they used to have so much fun.

"If you say so." Harry finished his drink in a single gulp" I am starting to like you so I believe you but remember leopard does not change its spots. Acio thunderbolt."

As a broom flew by and reached Harry's hands, Ron could not help asking"Did you come all the way here on your broom".

"Yes.." Harry said proudly caressing freshly polished broom handle. " So what do you think of hitching a ride with me on the latest and fastest broom in the world." he accosted Ron winking at him.

" Depends on where are we going."Ron retorted back giving Harry his lopsided grin.

"Well, Mr Weasley, hop on the broom because we are going to Chudley Cannons stadium."

It was such a exhilarating experience whizzing past the trees, open fields and white clouds in the sky. Ron literally felt like a bird flying away from the Draco and all the miseries and sorrow this day had brought him.

 

Draco Malfoy was stiff standing and posing with his fiancee for umpteenth hour and tired of thanking their so called guests with perpetual smile on his face. He swore if he would hear someone calling them such a delightful couple, he would crucio that person on the spot. Of course he had thoroughly enjoyed all the compliments and adulations but it had become tedious after some time. "Simpering old fools" he thought to himself as he shook hands with other members of Wizengamot. The ceremony had been perfect except minor glitch of his aunt Bella getting too drunk and flirting with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. His beautiful fiancé Astoria was cause of envious glances he was receiving from all the male members of party. His father was beaming proudly at him. He felt so serene and content and smiled as Blaise sat beside him angrily muttering " that bastard Potter" . He knew that Potter was invited to the party at his father's bequest but did not believe that he would come till he saw speccy git with his own eyes. "What had Potter done now?" he drawled.

Blaise was still angry and muttering" nerves of Potter ..to snatch him under my own eyes.I thought he and Granger were an item. I would have never believed that he plays for the same team. Didn't he used to date that Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang in Hogwarts."

Amused by Blaise's ramblings, Draco laughed and asked, " Who was the prey that Potter snatched away from your hands?"

" That sexy redhead we were talking about and who came to your room in the morning .I saw him standing alone by the fountain and thought I would try my luck but that git beat me to it and flew away with the redhead on his new broom. They must be fucking like rabbits by now."

Draco was stunned by Blaise's answer. He felt like he was paralysed and his limbs could not move. Ron and Potter...it was impossible. He felt nauseous at the thought of Potter touching Ron. "Are you okay, darling", Astoria asked with concern in her voice at his ashen face. "I am fine.", he answered irritatedly. He wanted to leave the party at once in search of Potter and put avada kedavra on Potter or crucio Potter to insanity. There was no way possible that his worst enemy would touch what was rightfully his. Ron belonged to him and nobody could ever come in between him and Ron. He, Draco Malfoy, would see to that.


	4. You belong to me

Chapter 4

_....is that a wronski feint...unbelievable Harry Potter, the seeker of Chudley Cannons has made that brilliant move ... And yes..golden snitch is in his hands. Ladies and Gentlemen, Chudley Cannons have won the first match in last twenty years. People are calling it the greatest miracle in Quidditch history ever since Max Simmons caught the snitch while going blind in 1945.. And the credit of this impossible feat goes to their new seeker..already touted as one of the greatest...._

Reducto...

The little radio was blown to smithereens under the powerful spell. Dennis Creevey, junior clerk to Lord Draco Malfoy was shocked to see his boss still pointing his wand at the miniscule pieces of his beloved radio. Draco Malfoy bellowed, " What the hell was going on here, Creevey you fucking retard? Did you send that owl to head of department of Magical Creatures I specifically told you to do? And who gave you permission to listen to your bloody radio at office hour. You are fired right now."

Shocked by Draco Malfoy 's outburst, Dennis Creevey tried to placate his boss by pleading" Sir..I had done everything you told me. Please forgive me Sir. I will never do such things in office hours. It was Harry Potter's first official league match of the season."

Bloody Potter." Get lost Creevey, I do not want to see your sorry face in my life ever again unless you want to end up like your blasted radio, you filthy mudblood." Draco dismissed Creevey and entered his chamber banging the doors. It was two days after his engagement and he was very angry. He was having a real bad day today. That mudblood Granger , how dare she drafted the bill proposing the employment to dangerous magical creatures like fucking werewolves. The only reason she was in department of Magical law was because that old senile fool Albus Dumbledore had written sterling recommendations for her. And now she was like a thorn in his flesh pricking him at every chance she got. She was now lobbying for her insane proposal and had support from Chief Auror James Potter. He had to nip the flighty ambitions of that bitch in bud. He had gone all day rallying other members of Wizengamot to staunchly oppose such dangerous proposal. Imagine working next to Werewolves God knows when you would end up being their lunch. It was bad enough working with mudbloods .Draco shuddered in disgust at thought of Creevey,his ministry assigned clerk and galls of that mudblood to listen to the game of Potter in his office space.

Ever since his engagement, the mere mention of Potter was setting a fire inside him. It made him blind with rage. It made him want to blast things . It was making him lose his self control and he could not let that happen. What he wanted was release. His body was aching for a hard, sweaty and naked body under him and taking him to the peak of ecstasy and only Ron would do it for him not some unknown whore of knockturn alley. Yes he wanted Ron with his never ending limbs, delicious moans , eyes dark with passion and tender caresses afterward. With this thought in his mind, he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

" Dobby, " he called for his house elf " Find Ronald Weasley and tell him to meet me in my bedchambers right now."

" Ronald Wheezy is not at Manor today, Master Draco" Dobby replied timidly, " His father came today in place for him."

"Where is Arthur then?"

"He is in Library , Sir"

Draco went in search of Arthur Weasley wondering where Ron had gone. He was literally burning with desire to consume Ron's body. As soon as he saw Arthur, he put on his icy demeanour and asked casually " Arthur, I have not seen Ron today. where is he?"

" Master Draco, what a pleasant surprise, we don't see you much these days. Becoming an important man I see, Ronnie has taken a holiday today. He works here all day. I have told him so many times to go out and meet new people. So he told me today that he had tickets for Chudley Cannons match. And guess what Ronnie team had won. Such a lucky day for him. It is the first time he has been to a match and his team won." Arthur babbled on.

" Where did he get the tickets" Draco asked. A dark suspicion had gripped his heart.

" Harry Potter gave those tickets to Ron. Being a seeker he has free passes to VIP stands and it was kind of him to give those passes to Ronnie. Ronnie was his big fan and he could never stop talking about him and then they met at your engagement party. What an excellent coincidence, Isn't it?", Arthur explained with a fond smile on his face.

Draco clenched his teeth muttering " Yes, definitely. " and walked away. He wanted a drink, a real strong drink.He shouted for Dobby for a bottle of firewhiskey.

Damn Potter, Damn his cronies.he thought emptying his glass, The bane of his existence. They had made his life miserable in Hogwarts. Those stupid teachers and moron students never stopped crooning over Potter even though it was Draco who was head boy. He worked hard for every grade he received and Potter just glided in and swept every body off their feet and now he wanted him to lose Ron too. And that idiot Ron. Potter dangled some VIP tickets in front of him and he went to him on bent knees salivating like a two knut whore of Knockturn Alley. How dare he! Didn't Draco have specifically stated to Ron that everything that happened between them was not finished and that desperate whore had ditched him to get into Potty's pants. His father was right in saying that these lower class servants had no sense of integrity or trust. Bloody animals they are and should be treated like that only.

 

Ron Weasley could not believe what had just happened. Harry had caught golden snitch and his team had won first game in years. After initial seconds of silence of disbelief and wonderment, the whole stadium had erupted in cheers and screams. His voice was hoarse from shouting and his heart was still beating so fast at such a nail biting finish. The bushy haired girl with intelligent brown eyes introduced to him as Miss Hermione Granger was hugging Harry's parents who were jumping with joy. Harry's two uncles were in tight embrace and to Ron's shock snogged each other in front of everybody. Catching Ron looking furtively at them, Sirius Black winked at him mischievously and Ron blushed hard looking as red as tomato. He had never thought such a rich pureblooded family existed. Grown up with Malfoys, he had never imagined that head of the family, James Potter would wolf whistle at his male friends eating each other face off and Harry's mom would actually swear at the game. Malfoys were all about decorum , etiquette and traditions. Compared to them, Potters were like a breath of fresh air. The thing about them which surprised him the most were love and affection they showed to Hermione. He had heard so many vicious things about "mudblood" Granger from Draco's mouth during that summer and Hermione was complete opposite of that. She was warm and friendly. He wondered why Draco was not friends with them and why he always berated them.

" So was this your first live quidditch match, Ronald? " , James Potter asked him.

He was painfully shy before them. They were so frank to him and he did not how to respond. Initially when he had tried to be respectful and formal towards them, they had laughed so hard. Sirius Black had even joked, " Please do not make me feel like I am those bloody Malfoys. I will have fucking nightmares."

" Language Black, You are such a prat. Consider us as your family , Ronald. Any friend of Harry is welcome to our family with open arms", Lily Potter had frankly told him.

And Harry.. He had such a great time with Harry that day. They talked for hours and hours and Ron felt like he had known Harry all his life. Draco was the only friend he had made and cared about outside his family and now he did not know what he was to Draco anymore. He did not trust people easily. In Romania too, he was known as Charlie's kid brother. He never made any friends there because Charlie was there to look for him. Now for the first time in his life, he was surrounded by people who were not his family or Draco and he felt at home with them.

" So Ron.. Care to join party afterwards." Hermione asked him smiling.

" Of course, Ron would come. " Sirius Black patted Ron on his back,"After all ,Its a Chudley Cannons victory party and you are true fan . You know why because only a true fan of Chudley Cannon will wear team colours with that red hair of yours."

Everybody laughed as they walked towards Tom's. Ron remembered with a smile on his face similar comment made by Draco ages ago.

" I think we should let young ones alone to have fun, Padfoot", Remus Lupin, the werewolf uncle of Harry told Black affectionately shoving Sirius's shoulders.

" Watch who you are calling old, Moody. I can still beat my dear nephew on broom race" , Sirius retorted back pompously.

" Is that a challenge, Padfoot" they heard voice of Harry Potter behind them and saw Harry beaming at them playing with golden snitch in his hands.

" Not again", Hermione commented sounding bored.

They were such a rowdy bunch when they entered the pub. Ron was introduced to a shy and plump boy named Neville Longbottom and a sandy haired boy with Irish accent, Seamus Finnigan. Ron never had so much fun in his life. He laughed at antics of Sirius Black and Harry Potter who were having some kind of competition as to who will have maximum shots of firewhiskey while James Potter egged them on. He patiently listened to drunk Hermione explaining him on and on about her proposed bill to bring about employment rights to Werewolves. He sang Chudley Cannons team anthem with enthusiastic Harry who had apparently defeated Sirius and who was now unsuccessfully trying to make out with Remus Lupin on dance floor.

"I am glad , you came to see the match, mate" Harry sat next to him his green eyes sparkling in light.

" It was you who sent me the tickets, mate. I forgot to thank you for them. I had such a great time. Thanks, Harry" he replied earnestly.

" You are talking as if it is the first and last time Cannons is playing. You are from now onwards going to be present at every match we play. We treat our very few fans as fu..fucking kings and knights.." Harry declared drunkenly .

" Harry mate, you are drunk and need to go home" Ron laughed and supported Harry by putting his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"hmmm...ok but you are coming for lunch with us tomorrow. Promise ", Harry pouted, " I want to show you my home. I will come pick you up by two."

"What about going home with me, Red? Harry may have some skills on field but I am expert in off field quidditch" Seamus shouted from his table while Ron was carrying Harry towards floo place.

" In your dreams, Irish," Harry shouted back showing Seamus his middle finger.

" I will take care of Harry and deposit him safely in his home. You go home before these two start swearing and rioting", Hermione offered to help Ron.

" Believe me this is not the first time I am handling drunk people. I have five elder brothers and you can imagine Christmas and New year in our home." Ron replied.

" Wow, that must be nice to have large family. I am the only child you see." Hermione answered , " Harry told me you work for Malfoys. How is it like working for them"

" They are very traditional aristocratic family set in their old ways but they treat us well" . He did not why he felt the need to defend Draco.

" Anyway, see you at tomorrow's lunch then" Hermione bade him good bye as she disappeared into the floo with now snoring Harry.

 

Ron apparated back to Malfoy Manor thinking about fun filled evening and what a great time he had. He loved the Potters and felt a great respect for Sirius Black for living together with a man he loved in spite of his family's boycott. Two years back, after that summer he had come out to his family and since then his mother was always worried about him and his future. As he walked towards his home, he was interrupted by a pop sound and sudden appearance of house elf Dobby who on seeing Ron wailed in his high pitched voice with tears rolling from his eyes," Mr Wheezy, Master wants to see you in his room. He had been asking for you."

Draco wanted to see him at this late hour. Ron was a bit worried as he knocked the door of Draco's bedchamber. " Who is this" Ron heard loud voice of Draco Malfoy and whispered softly. " Its Ron, master Draco. Dobby told me that you wanted to meet me".

Draco Malfoy was sitting by fireplace with a glass full of fire whiskey. He had been drinking for past few hours.The angry red flames were reflective of his mood and were casting long and dark shadows in the room. Ron entered Draco's room with trepidation and asked timidly, " You needed something".

Draco saw Ron awkwardly standing before him shuffling his feet . His coppery red hair were glinting by the fire and he was looking at Draco with his big blue eyes filled with worry and concern but it was the sight of his orange shirt which exploded something inside him. He wanted to tear that damn thing off Ron's body. " Yes, I need something" he walked towards Ron and grabbed him by his hair pining him to the wall, " that something is you" he whispered in Ron's ear before nibbling his ear lobe.

Shocked by Draco's assault, Ron tried hard to get himself out of Draco's grip and shouted" Let me go, Draco." Draco tightened his hold on Ron by putting Ron's left hand behind his back and twisting it with one hand and pulling his hair with another exposing Ron's throat. He bit into his neck breaking the skin and lapping up the blood . He ripped up Ron's shirt and sneered into Ron's face "You seemed to like my touch before. Remember how you used to beg me for more like a bloody slut. What has happened now? Tell me whore, how you are paying Potter for VIP tickets? Is it with your mouth or your ass".

Tears sprang up in Ron's eyes at the sharp pain in his neck as he struggled hard to free himself. A long buried memory of being helpless and being held against his will suddenly flashed before his eyes. But he was not a child anymore. With all the strength he could muster, he shoved Draco away from him and hit him hard on his face. " Why would you do this to me " he shouted at Draco and ran away.

He ran all the way to that place by the brook. It was the first time he had come here since that summer. He sat down and with tears rolling down his eyes realized that he was just a piece of meat for Draco. No matter whether Ron had loved him his whole life , Draco would always consider him as his plaything to use and discard like that Chinese doll. He laughed bitterly at that foolish hope he had today on seeing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin together that may be one day Draco would fall in love with him too.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor, his head reeling from too much alcohol and Ron's attack. Nobody had ever hit Draco Malfoy. He hissed with pain. " That son of the bitch would definitely pay for it" He promised to himself .

 

" Ronnie, why are you so silent. Did you not have great time yesterday. And here we thought you would be jumping with joy and boring us with play by play commentary of the match", Arthur Weasley inquired of his youngest son . They were sitting on breakfast table and Arthur observed that Ron was unnaturally quiet today.

" How is Harry Potter like, Ronnie. Is he dreamy looking with emerald green eyes like Teen Witch magazine describes" Ginny Weasley piped in and suddenly exclaimed " What a beautiful owl " as a snowy white owl flew in and landed on Ron's shoulder. "Its Harry's owl, Hedwig. He has invited me to lunch at his place today" Ron said.

" Ain't Ronniekins a lucky fellow, George. First that Draco Malfoy and now Harry Potter, he sure has great set of admirers" Fred snickered.

" I wonder, how he manages that... Love potions, imperio..lots of option ", George laughed.

"Shut up, you two. I have made a nice pumpkin pie ,dear. Take it to the Potters when you go there." Molly Weasley said warmly to Ron.

" I do not think I should go there, Mom. They are different people from us", he replied.

" What nonsense dear.I have heard so many nice things about them. It would be so impolite to refuse such a pleasant invitation. " Molly persisted worried at sudden change in attitude of Ron.

"Look at us, Mom. Look at where we live, what we wear and what we do. We are not them. There is no comparison. We can not ever be friends with those rich people and we should not even try to attempt it". He burst out in anger and stormed out of the house leaving his family stunned.

He looked at his misshapen house made from pig sty. He looked at tiny vegetable garden, old rusty cauldrons, mended curtains, old creaky furniture and second hand robes. This was his reality. There was a sea of difference between him and them. He, a poor son of a lowly servant did not belong to VIP stands and glamour and glitter of their world.

" Son", Arthur Weasley sat down beside Ron and put his arms around his shoulders," You are right, Ron. There is no comparison between us and people like them. But for me son, you are the richest man in the whole world because you have purity of soul.You, of all my sons, are capable of loving someone from very fiber of your being. Do not doubt your self just because someone hurt you. Someone out there is the luckiest fellow in the world because he loves you. You will never find him if you would close the doors of your heart. So, never believe that you are worthless, Ronnie. You are precious to us more than all the galleons in the world"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters left..and then I will complete my another story "whispers of my heart" . I hope you enjoy reading them.


	5. Revenge and realisations

Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy woke up with the worst headache of his life. It felt like dozen elephants were trampling on his head. He could see many bottles of firewhiskey lying haphazardly around his room. He tried to remember what had happened last night to cause such a mayhem. It suddenly came to him how Ron Weasley had spurned his advances and hit him. He touched his cheek tenderly and acioed the mirror to look for any sign of bruise. He could distinctly see faint bluish tinge on his cheek. Nobody had ever laid hand on him. He recalled drinking insane amount of firewhiskey after Ron had fled away from him. His whole body was suffering from the worst hangover ever. He felt nauseous and vomited on his precious Persian rug. He had never felt so much disgusted at himself. He of the most prestigious family was behaving like a lush all because a lower class whore had audacity to refuse him. Ron Weasley was going to pay for all this. He swore to himself as he retched again. He heard a soft pop and saw Dobby, his house elf shaking with fear and clutching a potion bottle in his hand.

  
"What the hell do you want", he barked at the frightened house elf.

  
"Dobby got Master hangover potion. Master has been sleeping all afternoon. Master's father asked Dobby to check on young master. Dobby is worried.",Dobby replied and burst into tears.

  
Draco could not believe he had slept through morning. He had an very important meeting with head of department of magical creatures today and now he had missed it. His father was asking for him. Just two days before, he was at the top of the world and now he was a fucking mess puking his guts out in front of a stupid house elf. He snatched the potion bottle from Dobby and gulped it down. It took few moments to finally feel fucking normal. He ordered Dobby to run his bath. As he immersed himself in warm bubble bath, he realised that he had to get back into his groove but before that he had some score to settle with that scum Weasley.

The kind and comforting words of his father had allayed his fear and anger to some extent as Ron Weasley apparated to Harry Potter's house still he could not help remembering the nightmare the last night was. He knew in spite of his family's protestations he had to distance himself away from Potters. He did not want their reputations be maligned by families like Malfoys due to Harry's friendship with him.  
Potter house like them was a complete contrast to Malfoy Manor. Ron still used to enter that opulent building with feeling of awe like he used to do when he was a child. He was still careful about not touching things and not talking loudly. But the first thing he observed on entering Potters was sounds of laughter. Even the house elf who opened the door had wide smile on his face. He recalled perpetual fear and terror in Dobby's eyes. Till now he had never imagined that a house elf could even smile, laugh or even raise their voices at master as he saw Harry being scolded by a house elf for making a mess.  
He could not help smiling at such an extra ordinary scene.

  
"Are you laughing at my expense, Weasley", Harry asked him with mock anger," Winky here is obsessive compulsive about cleanliness. She had banned Uncle Sirius from coming here so many times so you better be careful."

  
"You are forgetting, Mr Potter, where I work. One always learn to be careful if he is employed under Malfoys", Ron could not help retorting.

  
"I had always imagined it to be hell on the earth. Poor Winky's nephew Dobby works there. She said he is nervous wreck most of the times", Harry shuddered in revulsion.

  
"I know Dobby", Ron said to Winky who was looking at him curiously with her big eyes,"he is a very good house elf and always does his work efficiently", he assured her recalling inwardly all the cruel punishments Lucius had meted out to young house elf.

  
"You are Mr Wheezy's son, Ron Wheezy. Dolby always has good words for you and your father, Sir. Thank you for taking care of him" Winky replied.

  
"Just plain thanks would not do Winky, you have to bake your special chocolate cake for Mr Wheezy." Harry remarked good humoredly winking at Ron.

  
There was something effortlessly charming about Harry which drew Ron to him. Just a week back, Ron had known him as a prodigious quidditch player who had refused offers of all the top teams of league and proclaimed his support to an underdog and a loser team. It had endeared Harry to the public and his little sister would not stop babbling about Harry this and Harry that. He had never dreamt that he would meet Harry and one day he would be laughing with him and enjoying lunch together.

  
"Well, I have a surprise for you", Harry whispered to him and gave him a roll of parchment, "you can save the thanks for later".

  
"What's this, Harry", he asked looking suspiciously at the parchment in his hand.

  
"You read and tell me", Harry replied carelessly.

  
Ron opened the roll gingerly and read it with his heart beating.

_**Walter Merrywhite,the master broomwright is pleased to inform the recipient of the said parchment full apprenticeship of three years in his workshop.** _

It was his deep seated desire to learn how to make brooms. He had spent those lonely years at Romania flying around for hours and hours and repairing brooms of the reserve worker which always got burnt or damaged due to the moody dragons. He knew that such apprenticeship cost a lot of money. He knew that master broomswright like Mr. Walter Merrywhite do not take penniless students like him. He had told Harry about his fascination with broom designing and his reverence for Mr Merrywhite the very first day when they had met and talked for hours. He never expected Harry to give such an unexpected gift. He was overwhelmed with gratitude but why would Harry do such a big thing for him. They had known each other for less than a week.

"Well , how do you like my surprise", Harry said poking him in his ribs,"you have become so quiet"

_Tell me whore, how you are paying Potter for VIP tickets? Is it with your mouth or your ass._

Was that what Harry wanted from him as well.Did these rich aristocrat think that they could buy you with expensive gifts and treat you like a toy afterwards. Wasn't that the same thing Draco had done to him. He had made him trust him and fall in love with him only to use him and break his heart to pieces. Was that Harry's intentions as well or else why would the most popular wizard bestow such attention on him. He hated himself for doubting Harry but the last night's nightmare had broken something inside him.  
He could never trust these people again. He would not survive another lie or deceit. He needed to get away from these big houses, heirlooms, riches and wealth. He was suffocating here .

  
"Why are you doing this for me? What do you want from me in return? I know this apprenticeship costs galleons of money. I have known you for mere four five days and now you are gifting me this. Why? How do you expect me to repay you? I refuse to accept such offer from rich guys like you. I am poor but not a beggar. I thought you were different but you all are the same. Entitled little rich kids playing with other people's emotions and feelings. I knew I was making a mistake when I came here but not anymore. I do not want your friendship, Harry and I do not want anything to do with you in future."

Harry Potter was stunned at the unexpected outburst of Ron. He could never believe that Ron would form such a low opinion of him. He had felt something when he had seen Ron comforting a crying house elf during Malfoy's engagement party. Ever since his childhood, he had hated the bigotry and hypocrisy of these rich pureblooded families. He had seen his mother insulted and ridiculed almost every time she met those people. He had seen his godfather Sirius Black disinherited from his own family for falling in love with a man. He had seen Uncle Remus persecuted mercilessly for being a werewolf and Hermione, his genius best friend. All through the Hogwarts likes of Malfoys had insulted, harassed and made fun of her mudblood status. He used to seethe at the injustice in his world where half of the wizards could not attend Hogwarts because they were poor and low class. And now Ron was accusing him of the same. How could he explain to Ron that he was always ashamed of his status. He wanted to do something for people and above all he wanted Ron to be happy. He had seen a cloud of sorrow in those blue eyes something which his instincts told him Ron had never shared with anyone. He had appreciated his loyalty to Draco Malfoy. He liked him at the first sight. It was like he waiting for someone like Ron his entire life and now due to his foolish wish to make him happy, he was going to lose him forever. He grasped at his last chance to convince Ron and told him.

  
"I am sorry that I hurt you. It was never my intention, Ron. I only wanted to make you happy. You know the first day we met at Malfoy's engagement party, I had noticed you before we bumped into each other. I saw you comforting a little house elf. You looked so sad that day. It provoked something inside me, an impulse, may be, to see you happy and to whisk you away from that place. And we did fly away. When you talked about quidditch and broomsticks that day, your eyes sparkled and you looked so happy when you told me how you to dismantle and reassemble broomsticks in Romania. Your face showed the same enthusiasm I feel when I see the snitch. That out of this world feeling you can not give name to. I know you love taking care of Manor and helping your father. Frankly speaking, I do not why I paid for that apprenticeship for you except to see you happy. It is up to you to believe me or not. It was never my intention to mock you or your family. I know it was stupid of me to give you such a huge surprise but believe me when I was doing that I was just thinking that how happy would you be. If you do not wish to associate with me any longer, I will always respect your decision ".

The solemn words of Harry hit Ron like a waves on the shore. But the hurt was too raw and he needed the time to heal. "I am sorry, Harry. I need to go. I want some time."  
"Take all the time you need, Ron. I will be always there for you."

 

_I will be always there for you_

Those words he had always wanted to hear from somebody's else mouth. Ron could not help smiling at the irony as he apparated back to his house. He was met with his frantic mother who was breathless and shouting,"oh Ronnie, Something bad has happened, Ronnie. Aurors came for Arthur just after you left. I do not know what to do. Your brothers are away. Twins had gone to Egypt to procure some raw material. Why would they want Arthur for. They did not tell us anything. What is happening, Ronnie?"

It was as if the nightmare had not ended. He tried to calm his hysterical mother," Do not worry, Mom. I will go immediately and get Dad. You stay here with Ginny. Everything is going to be alright." but deep inside his heart he felt something had happened and their lives were going to change forever.

"Draco darling, what are you thinking about so seriously? I really feel ignored sometimes. You are always busy with ministry. We are newly engaged couple and my summer holidays are going to be over soon. Won't you miss me? Daphne and her husband Theo go out and take vacations all the time. This year they went to Italy and Monte Carlo. I am so jealous of them ", Astoria Greengrass complained to her betrothed. She had noticed the change in behaviour of Draco ever since their engagement and complained to her father about it. Of course her father had laughed about it. Draco was always attentive towards her. With his drop dead gorgeous looks and impeccable manners, he was a "catch" according to her friends and they were all jealous of her. She was the youngest in family and treated like little princess. Her dream of dashing young prince who would sweep her off her feet had come alive when she met Draco. But deep inside she felt something was missing in their relationship. Her sister Daphne had married a man of her own choice and Theo had no regards or interest in her dad's work. She wished that her relationship was more like them passionate, physical and demonstrative. All she and Draco did were few chaste kisses. Being brought up in France, she felt the aloofness of Draco was due to the way he was brought up but she was sixteen and in love with incredible man and it was not her fault that she wanted something more.

  
"Mon cheri, our time would come soon too. You finish your last year in school and by the time I had found my base in ministry then we will get married and travel around the world as mademoiselle wish", Draco tried to placate his sulking fiancee. Sometimes she really acted like a spoilt little princess. Always seeking his attention and demanding his important time. He knew he did not love her. Sometimes he got really tired of all the expectations every body had of him. It felt like every one wanted a piece of him. And what he wanted he could not have, he realised bitterly. The insult from night before still stung but by now Weasley may have learnt his lesson and would come crawling back to him. He was not proud of what he had done but it was necessary. He would be best husband to Astoria , ideal son to his father and the most important man in England but none of these would change the plain and simple fact that he needed Weasley in his life.

Ron was sitting in the stairs of Malfoy Manor numb and frozen. It had been four hours since he was sitting there doing nothing except blankly staring at the huge door of the building. Lucius and Narcissa were holidaying in France and Draco was in London with his fiancee. It was getting dark and cold but sitting there waiting he could not feel anything. He could still hear his pleas to ministry officials to let him see his father. He could still see his mother breaking down and begging those officers to set his father free. They were told that his father was convicted for embezzlement of Manor resources and his father was fraud and liar. Lord Malfoy himself had lodged the complaint against Arthur Weasley for betraying the trust of the family and so they wanted harsher punishment for Arthur. They were rudely told that they could not meet Arthur until the trial and his father deserved to be thrown in Azkaban. His father who had tirelessly taken care of every brick of this building and every leaves of this garden. His father who had given his sweat and blood to this estate. His father who every night used to sit and overlook the finances and took care of even one knut. His father who refused to leave this job because he wanted to grow old in the place where he had nurtured his family. His father who was so proud when he told him that he would take his father's responsibility. His father whose only advice to him was to be honest in whatever work he wanted to do. His simple and kind father was now accused of stealing away thousand galleons and deserved stint in Azkaban. And what Ron, his son was doing? he was sitting in the fucking house belonging to people who had ruined his father. Why? Why ? Ron felt that he would go mad if he would not get his answer.

Draco was humming as he apparated to his house from London. He had already received the news from ministry regarding the arrest of Arthur Weasley on his complaint. He had already told his father about it and his father had told him that he trusted his son more than that bastard Weasley. Ever since his betrothal to Astoria, his father had started approving him more. He was surprised by his father's consent to his little plot of revenge. And now seeing the forlorn figure of Ron Weasley sitting down at his doorsteps, he congratulated himself on the success of his little plan.

  
"Hello Weasley, you wanted to talk to me about something?", he asked looking at Ron. There was something in those stormy blue tear filled eyes that was disturbing him.

  
"Why you did this to my father. You know he has never been dishonest in his entire life. Why punish him for something I did. You hate me. You have problem with me. You want to hurt me, so do it. Do anything you want. I will not complain. But let my father go",Ron answered stoically.

  
Those words which Ron spoke were pricking inside him like shards of glasses. He had never seen Ron so lifeless as if his vitality had been drained off leaving behind a corpse. In his eagerness of revenge, he had thought Ron would entreat him with his merciful pleas and in the grand gesture he would free Arthur and Ron would learn his lessons and never disobey him. He had never expected this cold and emotionless Ron. It angered him to see Ron like this. " Do not be stupid, Ronald. Are you accusing me of framing your father on false charges. Have you gone mad like your foolish father. You know what they say, like father like son" he blurted out just to get some reaction from Ron.

Suddenly the whole posture of Ron changed. There was a fire in his eyes as he laughed out loud, "What did you just say 'like father like son'. Of course you know better. After all yesterday was not the first time a Malfoy had tried to force himself on someone. Why are you surprised, Lord Malfoy. You yourself said like father like son. Remember that day, sir, when you broke that dragon and blamed it on me. Your father took me to his study. You really wanted to know what he did. Will you believe me if I tell you now that your father stripped me naked and made me touch him. What was our age then eight or nine. Sounds revolting, right. A forty year old man, master of the house molesting a eight year old helpless boy. Who would have believed me then. I kept quiet because my father respected him and that monster was your hero. So it is not a big surprise that his son would do the same. After all we are part of your property, thats what you think of us. I did not say a single thing all these years because I thought you were my friend and I was in love with you. Yes, I loved you even after you left me heartbroken by that brook that summer. I prayed for your happiness when you got engaged and for your success when you got into ministry. I believed one day you would come out of your father's shadows and be a good man I had seen glimpses of but like father like son right. I was always your plaything to use and discard carelessly as you used to do with all your toys. For you, people like us are nothing. Our emotions, feelings are worthless because they do not have any price on them. If we make friends with Harry Potters of the world, of course we are whoring ourselves to them after all this is what I have always been to you, a body to take pleasure from. So what if we resist, you can always show us our place by throwing a fifty year old man to a jail ruining the respect he has tried hard to earn his whole life. We, poor people have no golds, galleons or properties to our name, what we have is self respect and our integrity which you can never take away from us. But you win, Malfoy. You always win. How do you want me to pay you in exchange of my father's freedom. Do I have to pay with my mouth or my ass."

No..no... Draco Malfoy staggered back reeling from force of Ron's words. It can't be true. It can't be true. His father had raped a eight year old boy. Ron had suffered because of the lie he had told and in his blind worship of his dad, he had become just like his father. He remembered his jealousy and his possessiveness and how he had forced himself on Ron. As his world started crumbling around him, it came to him like a lightening bolt that everything he had done and his need to have Ron in his life was because he was in love with him. He had realised that he had always loved Ron just when he had lost him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left....I will be updating it soon


	6. The aftermath

Chapter 6

DAILY PROPHET

**_"Where did Weasleys go: curious case of disappearance of Arthur Weasley and family"_ **

_Nobody has any idea where Weasleys have vanished. . As our dear readers already know that Arthur Weasley had worked for more than twenty years in Malfoy Manor as the keeper of the estate and few days back he was arrested for embezzling thousands of galleons from prestigious wizarding family, Malfoys. Though there was retraction of complaint soon thereafter, but by that time reputation of Weasleys in the wizarding world was gone forever. Nobody came to the joke shop of Weasley twins and one day it was found to be sold. Percy Weasley, one of the promising workers in Ministry was demoted to janitor position and then he quietly resigned. Ginerva Weasley, talented intern of Madam Malkin was promptly removed from the job. Molly Weasley who was always seen laughing and joking around the local farmer's market was seldom seen after Arthur Weasley was released from the prison. The neighbours told this reporter that Arthur that came out was not the 'same smiling good natured guy' as though two nights in Azkaban had aged him forever. They were rarely seen afterwards and one day their house was found locked with all their possessions gone. People are speculating that they had gone either to Egypt or Romania where their eldest sons worked to escape the ignominy from crime Arthur had committed while others believe that with all the money Weasleys have stolen from Malfoys, they are luxuriating in Italy or France. Arthur Weasley was never sent to trial but the wizarding world had already passed judgement._   
_Potters were the only family which had come out in support of them but Potters are known for their eccentric ways and unconventional habits. It was reported that Harry Potter himself who had first discovered the disappearance of Weasleys. He was said to be "distraught" and searched madly for them .A lot of whisper is going around the corner about Harry Potter's so called infatuation with youngest son of Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley. The young Weasley was seen in the company of Potters cheering for Chudley Cannons from VIP stands few days back. The surprise resignation of Harry Potter from the seeker position (covered in detail in our sports page) which had caused shock waves to the quidditch world and wide dismay among general public only added fuel to the above rumour. Mr Potter had declined to comment on this matter. He has currently joined ministry and along with Hermione Granger is working hard for passage of 'protection and equal rights of magical creatures act', considered to be one of the historic bills to be presented before the Wizengamot._   
_As for the Malfoys, one of the foremost pureblood aristocrat family from whom Weasleys had allegedly stolen massive amount of money, every one in the wizarding world sympathised with them and applauded their magnanimous gesture of taking back their complaint against the Weasleys. But their tragedy seems to be far from over. There are reports of dissolution of union between Draco Malfoy and lady Astoria Greengrass just a month after their engagement ceremony still remembered by many as the 'most lavish event of the decade '( see the front and first two pages of newspaper for further details) .But recently Lord Lucius Malfoy has called these rumours rubbish and retaliated that union is very much intact though Draco Malfoy is now seen rarely in public. Malfoys have always kept mum on the issue of arrest of Arthur Weasley and are still keeping their silence on unexpected disappearance of their employee Arthur Weasley and his family . All our efforts to get them to comment on the issue have failed.But there was one time Lady Narcissa Malfoy was heard commenting to her coterie of friends that they had done their bit for thieves like Weasleys by not pressing the charges and what else were they supposed to do.  
Dear readers, as you know that the arrest and release of Arthur Weasley is one of the talked about scandal in the recent past and now their sudden vanishing into the thin air has also added to intrigue. Their abscondance only points to admission of the crime. This reporter even went to to the extent of contacting our external ministry officials located in Egypt and Romania for tracking Weasley but sadly they too have no information regarding whereabouts. The question where did Weasleys go still remains unanswered......_

 

"No.. Not again I thought Weasleys were stale news. It is grating to my nerves to still see their names in the small corner of this terrible newspaper . How dare they spend all their ink and paper about supposed breaking up of engagement of our dear Draco. Look at the audacity of this lowly reporter for quoting me without permission. ", Narcissa Malfoy remarked after throwing the daily prophet in the hands of waiting house elf," This is Daily Prophet these days,all gossips and speculations. Where is dear Draco, Dobby? It is his birthday today. We are going to have some celebration with Greengrasses . Make sure everything goes fine. It used to be Arthur's job but I do not trust new manager" , she complained to her husband sitting besides her drinking his morning tea.

He replied, "Yes dear. Greengrass have confirmed that they are coming . This will keep the mouth of press shut for a while. First Weasleys and now this, these plebeian newspapers seem to be obsessed by our family. As for new manager, Stan is young and good at his job. So do not worry about him. It is your own spoiled son you have to really worry about. He has gone insane. He has declared that he would not marry Astoria. God knows how difficult it was to convince Edward Greengrass that Draco was saying it in jest. This boy is going to ruin us one day, I tell you."

"The only person who ruins lives is you, Father." Draco Malfoy was standing defiantly in front of his parents. It was his nineteen birthday today and unlike previous ones he felt no joy or happiness whatsoever. These days he used to spend all his time in the gardens of Manor. Ever since that fateful day when he got Arthur arrested, his life had been turned upside down. Even though he had taken back his false complaints immediately and Arthur was set free, he was too ashamed to go to Arthur or look at those reproachful and hurt blue eyes of Ron. He just did not had courage to face them. He felt so small and miniscule and insignificant. His whole life until now was a sham. His father, who he had blindly worshipped was a monster who preyed on a young boy. Every pain , every suffering and every tears that Ron shed was because of him , his cowardice and his arrogance. And when he gained enough strength to finally beg for Ron's forgiveness, Weasleys had gone. Just like that Ron had vanished without a trace leaving him heartbroken and so lonely. He had realised it too late that he needed Ron like air to breathe or water to drink. He had spent the happiest days of his life when Ron was with him. Without him, he felt rudderless drifting away without anchor. He was nineteen today, sad, alone and heart broken.

"What do you mean, son?", Lucius Malfoy questioned his son with authority.

"You bloody well know what I mean, dear Father or should I make you recall that how you abused a nine year old boy and then threatened him to keep quiet forever."

  
"What lies have those scums fed you, son that you are standing here accusing your own father of such a disgusting sin".

Draco Malfoy broke down in front of his parents," He is so kindhearted and innocent. And he went through hell because of lies I told repeatedly. It was me who had broken that heirloom. You knew that but you wanted Ron for your depravity. He was your manager's son and my best friend. He was just a helpless little child. He kept quiet all these years. He remained silent for the sake of me. God knows how much he had suffered seeing your horrible face and listening your voice daily for past so many years. I loved that boy and you fed me silly notions of this family's expectations. He was waiting for me that night while you were deluding me with ideas of power and control. Are you proud of me now, father. Are you proud for I have demonstrated what power and money can do. See, what you taught me has proven to be true at all. And now I have become just like you, a soulless monster. But guess what, my heart still beats for him. He is the only one. I would find him one day and seek redemption for all the wrongs me and my family has done and you and everything in this goddamn place can rot in hell. There is only one person in this whole fucking world for me. Remember the name till the eternity father and mother, his name is Ronald Weasley."

 

END OF PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of first part of my redemption and forgiveness series.  
> The story continues in the next part (much of it has already been written). I am thankful for all those people who read my story. It was my first attempt at story telling and I may have failed somewhat. Anyway we will meet again to know what happened to Draco and Ron and will they ever have their happy ever after.


End file.
